A New Begining
by burninghell
Summary: Naruto is 3 when he learns his heritage and about his parents. watch him as he grows up to become a shinobi who will create history along with his friends and a certain someone.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, it's my first fic so idk how well it is. Hope u guys like it and please review to let me know how can i improve it more.

Dislaimer:I don't own Naruto and the other characters the credit belongs to kishimoto.

 **Prologue:**

Destruction

All he could see was destruction.Dead bodies of shinobi lying on the ground and their loved ones crying on them.

where was he? what was he doing here? did he kill em?

Turning around he saw people attacking him, the shuriken, kunai, jutsu all directed at him but he didn't felt anything.

what was happening to him? why couldn't he feel anything?

"kyubii" came a voice which draw his attention.

"who is it?" he said turing around only to see a masked man with a lone sharingan eye glaring at him.

The man lifted his hand his palm facing him "you're mine" he said and his sharingan's tomoe started to swirl.

All of a sudden darkness surround him, hisbody gave up, the only thing that could be heard was the voice of the man laughing.

Naruto shot up in his bed sweating profusely as he remembered the dream.

He looked out of the window and saw it was still dark, a small amount of light coming from the rising sun.

Looking at the clock which read 4:30 he sighed and wiped his sweat.It was again an early morning to him thanks to those nightmares.

"Damm that fox and his dreams, won't let me sleep" he mumbled and got out out of his bed.

Naruto was 3 when the sandaime hokage told him about his heritage, his parents. He was happy to know about his parents but at the same time he was sad that his father cursed him with the kyubii.

As the years went by and Naruto grew up he came to understand what his father did was the best thing to do back then for the village and naruto himself, which made him respect his father more than ever.

People who knew him respected him for carrying such a burden at such a small age, on the other hand others thought of him as nothing but the yondaime's curse or the demon who took away their loved ones.

Naruto didn't hated them for thinking so as he knew what was taken from them and it can't be returned at any cost. He made a promise to himself that he will change their mind and will tell them who Naruto Namikaze was.

He got ready wearing black trousers, white t-shirt and a black jacket with orange flames and the uzumaki crest on his back. Even though he took his father's Surname he always had the uzumaki crest uski crest on his Back as a remenent a remember of his mother.

Today was the day when he starts his academy, the place where it all starts. The path of becoming hokage and suprassing his old man, fulfilling his parents dreams, becoming strong to protect his village his people and his loved ones.

Today is where is all starts a new chapter, of a new story, of the upcoming journey ahead.

Here we go the prologue is up will write the new chapters soon hope u enjoyed it until next time... and yeah please review


	2. A new beginning

Greetings everyone m back with the first chapter. But before that i would like to thank you all for reading the prologue and following the story. I read the reviews and i know a lot of explaining has to be done in the story and i will do it in the upcoming chapter so just relax about that.

As for now all i could do is began with the story hope you guys like it and can tell me through the reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story, we all know to whom the credit goes to.

\--o0o--

 **A new begining:**

It was 5 in the morning and Naruto was walking down the streets of konoha, the sun was yet to rise completely and the sunrays coming were giving an orange red appearance to the sky.

He looked up and saw small birds chirping and playing with each other giving the wake up call to the people. He sometimes wondered why can't the humans be this happy with each others and live in peace without any war or chaos.

Looking around he saw most of the shops were still closed as it was still early. A few were open but not fr coustomers but for cleaning and all to start a new day.

The people looked at him, some were glaring daggers while the others smiled and greeted him. Ignoring the glaring ones he turned towards the others and greeted them back. Being happy in what he had was something Naruto was pretty good at.

Making his way out of the streets he finally reached his destination-the training grounds. As he reached inside he sensed someone else, turning towards his right he saw a purple head Anbu sitting on the tree branch.

Naruto smiled as he saw her "ohayo neko-neechan" he greeted and walked towards her.

she jumped off the tree " you know you can call me by my real name there's noone around here" she frowned on the name Naruto had given her.

Naruto chuckled "sorry Yugao-neechan, so what are u doing here?

she smiled and brushed his hairs " Morning to you too Naruto-kun and to answer your question I'm here because i have a mission"

" A mission?" he asked her and she nodded.

" So what are you doing here Naruto-kun? and assuming since you're this early you had a nightmare again?" she asked him a little worried.

Naruto chuckled " You know me too well neechan and yeah i wanted to try a new jutsu i read from the scroll old man hokage gave to me"

she raised her eyebrows "he gave you one again"? yes the hokage haf given Naruto a couple of scrolls earlier as well when she used to be his guard for protection.

He nodded " it wasn't easy though, the old man can be really stubborn sometimes" he said and shook his head.

"Ah look who's taking about stubbornness"

Naruto pouted " Neechan you're mean" and she giggled.

" so how did you get it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head " well I made a bet with him, I told him I'm gonna play a prank and if he can catch me I won't ask for the scroll, but if he couldn't then he would have to give it to me without a word"

Yugao sweatdropped " And he agreed to that?"

"of course he did. So i painted his face while he was sleeping and then hid" he said laughing

" so where did you hide did time? I was sure that i told him all of your hiding places" she said with a smirk

" Haha, i was beneath his bed in his room, he was so angry he couldn't even sense me and started yelling at the gaurds" he said and both burst into laughing.

"really?" she asked between her laughs only to get a nod from him.

After a while when the laughter subsided Yugao brought up an offer that Naruto couldn't even dream of rejecting.

"so Naruto-kun how about you show me that jutsu of yours and in return i will have a spar with you" she said with a smile.

she had known him for long now and she knew he wouldn't even dream of rejecting a spar with her.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he heard her, he gave her a smile " I'd love that neechan, but just because you are a lady i won't go easy on you" he said his smile turning into a smirk .

"wouldn't want it any other way Naruto-kun" she said with a smirk matching his.

"Alright here comes, **wind style:**..."

\--o0o--

It had been almost an hour since Naruto left his appartment and here he was more leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath.

 _'Damm she's strong'_ he thought and looked at her, she was standing perfectly fine not a a single scratch on her or showing any signs of tiredness.

" Alright that's enough I don't want you to reach your academy late on your first day" she said (more like ordered) making Naruto nod.

Patting him on his head she removed her mask and smiled " you should be proud of yourself Naruto-kun you are really strong for your own age and the strength of that jutsu use was about a low chunin level, the talents u possess i think hokage sama will graduate you a couple of years early."

"But i won't allow that" said a voice behind Naruto. He turned and simled at the man standing behind him " ohayo itachi-neesan"

Itachi smiled back " ohayo Naruto, ohayo yugao-san."

"ohayo Itachi" she greeted back with a smile.

Soon his smile turned into a frown " Naruto, you know what time is it? your academy starts soon and where did you go?, you know Izumi freaked out when she went to wake you up in your apartment only to find out was empty"

Naruto chuckled nervously and the back of his head " I-uh- kinda had a nightmare night mare so I woke up pretty early and came here to train a bit i didn't wanted to disturb you."

Itachi got more worried now hearing of the nightmare " Are you alright?" he asked concerned and saw Naruto smile and nod.

Yugao leaned and kissed his forehead "see you soon Naruto-kun, study hard okay?"

A faint blush appeared on his checks and he nodded " see you later Yugao-neechan"

" Take care Itachi" she said and pulled up her mask.

Itachi smile and nodded "you too _senpai_ " he said and soon both men started laughing as they heard a groan.

\--o0o--

"ohayo Izumi-neechan" Naruto greeted as he entered Itachi's appartment which was just next to his.

"Naruto-kun" the lady rushed towards him and embraced him " where did you go? do you know how worried I was when you weren't at your apartment" she frowned.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head " sorry neechan, won't happen again"

Her frown was instantly turned into a smile " Alright come on sit down and eat quickly quickly we don't want to be late do we?"

"nope" he answered quickly and sat down.

looking around he saw Itachi reading something " So where's Sasuke?" he asked as he saw he was missing.

Izumi served him his breakfast" Ino came by about 10 mins ago and they left for the academy. Watch out she's really angry with you, she thinks you left them and went to the academy without them."

Naruto's eyes widen "Ino's angry with me?" he paled. He could have taken on anyone, heck the hokage himself but Ino when she's angry, he gulped at the thought.

letting go of the thought he ate quickly. All of a sudden the views of his nightmare came into his head, he sighed " Izumi- neechan did you sleep well? I mean those nightmare and stuff."

Izumi smiled and nodded " they are quite rare now as you know it has almost been an year since then. But still watching your family and people die it's really...unbearable" she said as her voice started to crack a little.

"I understand, m sorry for bringing it up neechan" he said and lowered his head.

Izumi shook her head " no worries Naruto-kun, it's thanks to you, Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun that i m still alive and happy after all that" she said making Naruto smile.

"well isn't that something we all do for the people we love" said Itachi and hugged her from behind making her blush deep red.

"Itachi-kun" she scoffed and elbowed him breaking the hug.

" 'Ow' Izumi-chan you didn't break the hug night" he pouted making her blush more.

Naruto looked amused at the younger couple and chuckled to himself life was good for him right now he had an older brother who looked after him as his father and a older sister who cared for him as his mother what else could he want right now.

He quickly finished his breakfast and put his dishes away " I'll be going now, better not be late."

Izumi kissed him on his cheek " study hard okay? and no pranks" she said in a motherly voice.

"Hai" he said smiling. He quickly grabbed his bag and opened the door " you two better control your hormones, i don't want a nephew at this age." he chuckled and quickly closed the door avoiding anything that was thrown at him.

Naruto smile as he stepped out of the apartment remembering his past with his so called family.only one thing left to do now head to the Academy.

\--o0o--

And done. 'phew' that was long, i wanted to do the next chapter in this one as well but it would have been freaking toooo much long. so here's the chapter i know there's too much to explain about Itachi, Naruto, Izumi and everything else and i will do it all in the upcoming chapters... don't panick guys just relax and enjoy the story i hope you'll like as it goes on:)

This was it for the first chapter. will see you guys next time with the new chapter...untill then.

 _burninghell;)_


	3. First Day Of The Academy

Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter of the story. Not taking too to much time i just wanna say i will be making the apperance of a few characters including a main one ;) so idk how it is and hope you like it...:)

 **First Day Of The Academy:**

It was second time this morning Naruto was walking down the streets of konoha although his destination this time was different-the academy.Having the bag on his back the blonde yawned " Geez shouldn't have used that much chakra " he muttered remembering the spar he had this morning.

" oi Naruto" a voice snapped his attention, turning around he saw a black haired pineapple head boy waving at him.

Quickly recogonising who it was Naruto waved back " ohayo Shikamaru, you look really motivated today" he said with a grin teasing him.

Shikamaru chuckled as he joined him and the duo started walking " As much as troublesome as it sounds, i am looking forward to today"

Naruto nodded with a grin "mee too".

The was silence fr a a bit as the two walked without taking but it was soon broken by Shikamaru " So i don't see your uchiha shadow with you today. where is he?"

"Ah Ino came by this morning and they went to the academy before me"

Shikamaru scoffed " I maybe lazy Naruto but m not an idiot, Sasuke and Ino leaving you? hah impossible!"

Naruto shuggered " Believe it or not , i wasn't home. I woke up early and went to train where i lost track of time, till i came back they were gone and Izumi-neechan told me Ino's mad at me because she think i left them them behind".

Hearing the last words his expression turned into a smirk " Ino's mad at you eh?, now this is something i can't miss to see fr myself "

Naruto sighed and shook his head " having friends like you who needs enemy"

o0o

"So she's really mad at you?" asked choji with a amussed smirk. Naruto once again sighed and nodded.

Choji and kiba had joined them on their way and shikamaru had brought up the conversation about Ino being mad at Naruto. Naruto could have sworn he saw a hint of evilness in the smiles of newcomers and why not well it's not everyday you see Naruto Namikaze scared like hell.

As soon as they entered the academy they were welcomed by the sight of Sasuke and Ino waiting for them. shikamaru and the others stepped back from Naruto giving the blonde a sympathetic look.

Naruto groaned, fully aware of the faces behind those looks and walked towards the duo.Naruto gulped as he saw Ino ready to burst any second not wanting that to happen he thought grettings would be best for starters.

"he--"

"YOU" Naruto was cut by Ino " WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" she frowned clenching her fists.

Naruto sweatdropped and waved his hands in defense " it's not what you think, i ha--"

" OH NO I WON'T BELIEVE ANY OF YOUR LIES THIS TIME" she cut him again.

Sasuke watching the girl's reaction sighed " Geez Ino give him a break and let him explain what happened" Ino huffed while Naruto mouthed a 'thank you' to the uchiha.

Naruto told them what had happened this morning from the nightmare to the trip to the traing fields and spar with yugao and his he lost track of time. Once he was finished sasuke visibly relaxed and gave him a smile.

" But still you should have woken me up atleast and told me so, you know Izumi- neechan was freaked when she didn't find you" the uchiha said frowning a little bit.

Naruto sheeplessly rubbed the back of his head " sorry about that, i guess you are right and anyway I met her before coming here, she was relieved"

"Are you alright?" asked Ino finally looking at him. Even though she was mad at him one could easily feel the concern in her voice.

Naruto smiled with a nod " sorry for worrying you"

Ino shook her head " sorry won't cut it Namikaze you are treating me after the class" she said in a demanding tone " and it won't be ramen".

Naruto chuckled and gave a a thumbs up" deal".

o0o

unknown to them a trio stood at a distance from then waiting for the yamanaka/namikaze show to began.

"Geez what's taking so long?" muttered kiba " I can't wait any longer".

"knowing Ino she might take her time in interrogating him first and then start the show" added choji in a sage like manner while nodding to himself.

Shikamaru stood there as he saw the trio infront of him laughing and walking away. He sighed and mumbelled something ' all this trouble for nothing' and walked away followed by his two dissapointed friends.

o0o

"Hah! look at the forehead of hers and those bubble gum pink hairs " said a boy "if it was a little more board we could use it as our blackbord in our class " he finished and the others with started laughing.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino stopped hearing the boy and saw a girl on the floor and the others making fun of her. " please 'sniff' give me 'sniff' my bag". the girl pleaded but the boys didn't listen.

Naruto clenched his fists, he hated these kind of people the most who would gang up on the people who couldn't defend themselves properly. He started to move towards them only to be stoped by Ino " what are you doing? it isn't our matter, let's go to the class" she said pulling him back.

Naruto was shocked to say the least, he never thought Ino would say something like that "what are you taking about Ino? and leave her to be tourtered by these cowards? he snapped get rid of her.

Ino sighed " i know but--"

"but what? tell me Ino what should i have done if you were there there instead of her? " he asked his eyes never leaving her face.

she knew it was pointless now, once he had made up his mind it was pointless to argue with him. She shook her head and wanted to say something but the only words that left her mouth were " Be safe".

Naruto walked towards the bullies , his eyes showing his anger completely. As soon as he reached there he grabbed the collar of the one playing with her stuff and threw him on the ground.

He went in front of her and looked down tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were closed while her one hand was wiping the tears away, the only sound she was making was sniff. Finally he turned around facing the bullies who had irritated faces obviously obviously not happy with the intruder.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" one of them growled "and how dare you do that to our boss".

Naruto glared at him " It's none of your concern who am i, but i can assure you that i am not a a loser like you. Picking up on a a defenseless girl " he shook his head " and you think you can become ninja?".

A tick mark appeared on the boy's head hearing Naruto's comments , he clenched his fists and charged at Naruto "why you"

 ** _WHACK_**

Hearing a gasp from the crowd the pinkette looked up to see the boy who was bullying her was bent forward, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide while the other was standing straight his back toward her and his fist in the formers gut.

As soon as he removed his fist the guy fell forward on the ground motionless. Before she could see something else the pinkette felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw a blonde girl smiling at her.

"come on let's go they will handle it" she assured her pointing at Naruto and Sasuke who had just joined him. The pinkette hesitated for a bit but nodded and gather her belongings. she got up and peaked a last view on the blond and raven haired boys before leaving with Ino.

o0o

" they didn't hurt you too much did they? asked Ino who was working on the girl's hair. The pinkette shook her head " they pushed me and took my things but before anything else you guys came to help. Thank you...erm?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino". she said smiling " and you would be?"

" Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Thank you so much Ino-chan" Sakura bowed making Ino blush. Ino quickly got up and waved at her"just call me ino and anyway it wasn't my plan at the first place so you should thank Naruto if you want to"

Sakura raised her eyebrow "Naruto?" and Ino nodded " the blonde guy who stepped up between you and the bullies, remember?" Sakura nodded " yep, that's him" Ino said smiling.

Sakura remembered how Naruto had took the boy down in one punch, a tint of red colour appeared on her cheeks which was noticed by Ino " Naruto-kun is so strong and awesome, he took down that guy with a single punch I wish i was that strong so noone would dare to mess with me." she sighed sadly sadly before looking at Ino " Ne Ino-ch_ i mean Ino will you thank Naruto-kun for saving me there?" she asked. Before Ino could say something a voice sanpped their attention.

"There's no need to thank me, i would have done this for anyone it's just my duty to protect people of this village if i ever become a shinobi" Sakura turned around looking at the source of the voice. Her eyes froze at the sight of his blue sphairre eyes, his bangs of hair were coming down the sides of his face ( juat like the young version of Minato when he saves kushina), a blush appeared on her face and she quickly looked away. " and never restrict your boundries with comparing yourself with someone else becoz then you won't be able to achieve your true potential" he said smiling at her.

Sakura nodded her cheeks becoming more red ' _kami he's so sweet and...and..."_

 **' Handsome? cha! of course he is, look at those eyes...my god those wishkers... he's so adorablly cute'** inner sakura cooed making her blush even more.

Finally she looked up at him a small smile on her lips, her green emarald eyes staring into his " I will always remember that, thank you Naruto-kun" she said softly.

Naruto's body froze as he looked directly in her eyes, he could see all her emotions directly in them and then the warmth in her voice almost made him shiver. His heart started pumping as fast as a train as his eyes dared to look away from her face. He quickly looked away not to make the girl feel akward while there was only one thought running in his mind _'she's so beautiful'._

Ino and Sasuke stood there watching their friend blush a little and then smiled as well. They knew he should get all the happiness he wanted in the world. Looking torwards each other the two smirked they knew what they have to do now.

o0o

"you alright Naruto? you are dazing a lot more now" said the uchiha snapping the blonde out of his daydreams.

Naruto nodded with a smile and the duo walked towards their house. The day went really well after the incident, they went to the class and met their new teacher-Iruka"

To Naruto's surprise Sakura was also in his class .He didn't knew why but he kept glancing towards her the whole day. Unknown to him Ino and Sasuke had seen it everytime which just confirmed their doubt.

As the duo walked inside the building a cold shiver ran down Naruto's spine " why is it so quiet here?" he asked looking at Sasuke who had the same expression on his face.

As soon as they entered their appartment they saw Izumi standing in front of them. As happy as the would have been to see her, they were trembling in fear right now. Izumi had her Mangekyo sharingan activated glaring at the two.

Both the boys gulped and looked behind her seeing a hidden Itachi probably not wanting to get in between this." uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto we need to talk" the duo audibly gulped, knowing this was really going to be a rough long day.

o0o

And done. Geez another long chapter well this is it what it is XD. will see you guys with a new chapter next week... untill then.

 _burninghell;)_


	4. Introductions

Hello there everyone, sorry for the late chapter. Had a busy weekend so couldn't complete the story back then but here i'm now. Whatever it is hope you guys like it.

 **Novrier:** Ah, well sorry about that. You know after I saw the review and read the story again I felt it too. I can't really change the kinda Naruto i've made now since the story has already started but i'll try to show other characters maturity properly. Thanks for the review though hope you enjoy the further chapters.:)

o0o

 **Introduction s:**

"Tadaima" Sakura announced as she entered her house, tossing her sandals off she was about to go in when she saw her mother's face poking through the hall.

"Welcome back Sakura honey, put sandals properly before coming in" her mom said with a smile and went inside. Sakura giggled on her mom's instincts and kept the sandals properly before following her to the kitchen.

"Welcome back Sakura, so how was your first day?" her father asked. sakura sat beside him with a big smile on her face "it was wonderful daddy, i met a few new people." well it was true she couldn't really call Naruto and the others her friends so it was people.

"New people?" her mom asked as she sat infront of her and Sakura nodded " I met a boy and his friends who saved me from the bullies" she said with a small blush on her face.

kizashi eyebrows frowned " Bullies again? Did you complain to the teacher?" he asked but sakura shook her head.

" He took care of them daddy and told them never to come near me again" she had a smile on her face watching it kizashi relaxed.

Mebuki on the other hand was more curious than angry " so who was the boy? and how did it all happen?" she asked gaining kizashi's interest as well.

" Well it started when i entered the academy..." she started telling them her story on how she bumped into the boys and how they started picking on her " And then he punched the boy in his gut and the boy fell down, he was sooo amazing, and then..." Mebuki and Kizashi smiled, they haven't this side of cheerfull Sakura in a while whoever it was they owe him a big time.

"Then I said that I wished i was as strong as him so that noone would bully me but he shook his head and said ' _never compare yourself with other or you will never be able to reach your true potential'_ i m telling you mom dad he is really a nice person" she finished with a tint of red on her cheeks and a huge smile.

"Naruto-kun you say, i've heard the name before. isn't he the son the yondaime?" Mebuki asked turing to her husband who nodded. "Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Kizashi said. " The kid gained more respect in my eyes today no wonder he's the hokage's son". he nodded closing his eyes.

Sakura lokked at her parents confused " What do you mean daddy?" she asked thinking why her father respected Naruto in the first place. Surprising her Mebuki sighed before looking at her.

" You remember the tale i told you about when the kyubii attacked the leaf village?" Sakura nodded " That day the fourth hokage and his wife sacrificed their life to protect the village and kill the kyubii" she said sadly.

Sakura looked at them shocked " They died?" her mother nodded " Naruto-kun has been alone all his life without his parents" her mother said softly and looked down. of couse Mebuki knew it was the half truth and the truth was that Naruto held the kyubii but she couldn't tell Sakura about that.

Kizashi finally opened his eyes " And for what he did for you today i respect him more, he didn't knew you and yet he saved you. It might not sound too great but still doing that much for an unknown person, the boy has a nice heart " he said with a smile before getting up and leaving the room.

Mebuki smiled at her daughter and got up following her husband. Sakura sat there processing everything she was told, the picture of Naruto smiling came to her mind " He has been all alone but his smile says something else" she mummbled quietly before getting up and going to her own room.

o0o

"The photo shows you have to put the left leg front but the explanations says right foot, man this is confusing" Naruto exclaimed. He was hanging upside down from the roof of the kitchen reading a book while Izumi was cooking breakfast and Itachi was writting some reports.

" That is all boring stuff if you ask me, i never read it when i was in academy" Itachi shuggered continuing his report. Naruto glanced at the elder uchiha and sighed, the guy was good for nothing.

He remembered yesterday how he had finally managed to calm Izumi down explaining the whole fight thing but all of a sudden Itachi came from behind her and said something in her ear and all Naruto's attempt went to waste. When Izumi was done with the duo they saw Itachi grinning like crazy at them giving a look purely saying _'mission accomplished'._

just then the book was taken from his hand snapping him out of his thoughts. Standing in front of him was Sasuke looking at the book " _101 staznes of taijutsu_ " he read aloud and shuffled the pages "Do they have the uchiha s style in it?"

Naruto snatched the book back and bonked him on head "clan techniques aren't present in these ordinary books they are preserved in the clan secret books". Sasuke rubbed the spot glaring at the blonde "hn. whatever dobe".

Taking their seats they started eating the breakfast " Me and Izumi have a mission today and will be out almost for a week" said Itachi only to get understanding nods fron the younger ones.

"Neesan, i was reading about a technique called _shadow clones_ think you can reach me?" asked Naruto with high hopes. Itachi smiled and tapped his forehead with his index finger " forgive me Naruto, maybe next time".

Naruto huffed and turned away to eat his breakfast, whereas sasuke smirked that was the same thing Itachi did to him when he asked Itachi to train him.

"Although you know the shadow clone technique very hard to master as it requires a massive amount of chakra because the clones produced will be be solid cloned and not just replicas" explained Itachi and Naruto nodded. A sad chuckle escaped his lips "Large amounts of chakra eh? well i think only i have that"

The room went silent all of a sudden, there were no noises not even of the chopsticks hitting bowls and plates because everyone had stopped eating. Izumi looked at the boy in pity before placing her hand on his "You alright Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled at her and continued his breakfast.

There was no more talk during the breakfast it was completely quiet as if someone has put a silencing seal on them. The duo completed their breakfast and said their goodbyes as they won't be able to see their gaurdians for a while and headed to the academy.

o0o

Sakura sat in the classroom watching the different students get along and becoming friends. She glanced over to the other side and saw Naruto sleeping while Sasuke was talking with someone with black hair and pineapple type hair cut.

All of a sudden the door of the room opened with a _bang_ , everyone saw a black haired girl standing and panting for air. Not wasting anymore time she rushed to where Naruto was asleep and grabbed his hands waking the blonde up and scaring the shit outta him.

" Thank god you are alright Naruto-kun, i heard you had a fight, you aren't hurt are you?" the girl asked almost falling over him.

Sakura eyebrows twitched watching the girl dropping herself in _her_ Naruto-kun while inside inner sakura was on fire. " **Get your ass outta there you bitch, CHA! i'll demolish her".**

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Sakura mummbled under her breath clenching her fist.

" Her name is Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan" came a response in a sushed voice. Sakura yelped in surprise, turning back she saw Ino grinning at her "Hey there!"

Keeping her hand on her chest she sighed " Geez Ino you almost gave me a heaet attack" she said recieving giggles from the other girl.

" Why are you sitting here alone come join us there" Ino said pointing at her group. Sakura smiled but shook her head " Thank you, but i don't even know the other guys".

Ino gave a sick look then sighed " Alright i'll tell you about everyone, how does that sounds?" she asked and got a nod from the pinkette.

" Okay so as i said that girl is Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan.She has been our friend for a couple of years i guess we used to play together before the academy. Aside all this she has a huge crush on Naruto as you are alredy seeing. But to relieve _you_ it's only one sided Naruto doesn't feels anything about her" she said with a evil smile. sakura turned different shaders of red " I don't what are you talking about" she said looking away.

Ino chuckled "Okay next you see the boy with the dog and the one next to him wearing sunglasses?" sakura nods "The former is Kiba Inazuka and the dog is Akamaru, and the later is Shino Aburame we also know each other for a while now as their family and ours are council clan our parents meet sometimes."

"Next one is the boy with the pointy hair cut, his name is Shikamaru Nara everything for him is troublesome" Sakura chuckles" we've known each other for almost as long as i remember our father were on the same team and are really good friends"

"The one next to him eating chips is Choji Akimichi, he will do anything for food especially BBQ, his father and mine were also on the same team with shikamaru's dad so yeah we've known each other for long"

"Then there is Sasuke Uchiha, you know he was there yesterday" sakura nodded " well he don't have parents, they were killed in the masscarase along with his clan" Sakura had her hands on her mouth " yeah the only one survived were he, his older brother and one more person, they live together now".

The two sat in silence for a moment but then she continued " Next is Naruto Namikaze" she stopped looking at the pinkette who was waiting for her to continue. she chuckled " well I've known him since we were 4 or 5, the first time i saw him was when my father brought him with him for dinner with us and then we got along. You can say I am his best female friend, he don't keep any secrets from me". she finished with a long sigh of relief.

"Say Ino my parents said Naruto-kun is the son of yondaime sama, is it true?" asked Sakura and Ino nodded " yep it is, but it's really sad that the day he was born was the day his parents died" she said sadly "many people consider him the curse that happened to this village and the yondaime". Of course Ino knew about the kyubii. Naruto himself told her about it and since then she respected him more, but she couldn't tell Sakura about it first because of the law, second it wasn't her place to tell and third she didn't trusted her completely well not yet.

Sakura's mind was about to blast by the yelling of her inner self yelling how dare the villagers called her Naruto-kun a curse, although outside she didn't knew how to expess how she was feeling "That's horrible, how can anyone say that?". Ino sighed and shook her head "I don't know, listen just don't mention all these things when he's around". sakura gave her a nod off assurance.

Ino got up and gave her a hand " come on, now you know everyone so let's go make some new friends for you" she grinned and grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Sakura didn't hesisated, she smiled and let Ino take her to her group of friends.

Once they were on the other side Ino called for attention "Hey guys, I have a new friend here, say 'hi' to Sakura Haruno" Sakura was surprised as she saw everyone went to her handshakes except Shikamaru who just said "hi" while still taking a nap and mummbled something " troublesome to get up" and went back to sleep.

Things got a bit uneasy when she shook hands with Sasuke and Ino bent forward saying " Better keep your hands off him, **_he's mine_** " which made Sakura retract her hand quickly with making things a little akward.

Finally she turned to Naruto who was looking at her not saying anything. Her cheeks went a little red and she smiled at him "Nice to meet you again Naruto-kun, hope we can be good friends". she put her hand forward for handshake.

Naruto stared at her for a bit and then looked down at her hand, a small smile crept on his face. He took his hand out of his pockect and shook it with hers " yeah, looking forward to it".

o0o

And done. Well this was about all the friends revolving around Naruto. Hope you like it, and i would really like a few reviews you know about the plot or anything, it really motivates to write more. Well see you guys next time with a new chapter, untill then...

 _burninghell;)_


	5. The Fateful Night Of The Uchiha Clan

Hey there guys, I hope you're all ready for the new chapter.As the title says it will be about the Uchiha clan Incident... so without taking time let's move to the story...but before that

 **bankai777:-** Yes of course Sakura will meet Shizune. You see Tsunade and Shizune being her apperantice have major roles in Sakura's life...so even if I want I can't remove them.

 **Yeagermeister31:-** Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.

o0o

 **The Fateful Night Of The Uchiha Clan:**

"And how much for these?"

"Ah, those will be of 20 ryo miss"

Picking the earings Izumi grinned and put them on her ears to check em out. She cooed with joy as she finally found the perfect match for her "I look so cute" she said to herself and giggled on her instincts. Paying for the earing she made her way to the uchiha compound.

It was another tiring yet eventful week for her and her team, getting an easy escort mission with high pay was really not an everyday thing. Even though the mission was a B- rank it went really well and they only had to encounter a few bandits which was no big deal.

Hitting the road with full pace she made her way to her appartment wanting to get home as soon as possibleand relax her couple of days off.

As she arrived the compound she was welcomed by opened gates and no gaurds. 'I wonder why isn't someone here today' she thought to herself and move towards her home.

It was really an akward thing that the gates were wide open and no one was gaurding them. Being one of the most prestigious and mysterious clan the Uchiha were always secretive of the things happening inside the compound and sometimes they won't even let people enter in.

Her ninja senses became more active as she moved inside. The place had pin drop silence not even the voice of crickets could be heard. she turned left to reach her destination but stopped in the tracks.

Her eyes widen and a gasp escaped her lips, her legs gave up as she fell on her knees. There in front of her lied countless number dead bodies of the Uchiha clan members on the ground blood draining out of their bodies washing the roads.

Getting quickly on her feet the konoichi made her way to the Leaf Police Headquaters. She have to tell then what she had just seen and that too as soon as possible before anything else could happen. She ran and ran and ran trying desprately to reach the HQ as soon as possible. Her body was starting to give up tears was rollong down her cheeks, she hadn't encountered a single alive person since she has entered the compound.

As she reached the HQ her eyes widen in shock, it was something she hasn't even imagined while running here. Dead bodies of the forces were lying on the ground like someone has tossed a handfull of beans on the ground.

The voice of someone choking took her attention, turing around she saw a man in black robes and red clouds on it gripping the neck of an guards while the later could only choke tool death.

Without wasting anymore time the konoichi grabbed one of her kunai and threw it at the man aiming for his heart. The shock came when the kunai went right through him without doing any damage.

Looking down at the kunai the man turned around with an orange mask on his face "My another one? I was sure I finished everyone on my way here" the man said.

Even though she couldn't see his face Izumi could easily feel the hint of irritation in his voice. Grabbing another kunai she went in an defensive stance "Who are you?" she growled gritting her teeth she didn't knew what to do as she started to doubt if she could even fight him.

The said man chucked "Oh so you are one of the fiery ones huh?...well too bad for you you won't be alive to find it out" the man said summoning chains in his hands and dashed towards her.

Izumi knew she couldn't fight him well not alone, the only thing to do for now was retreat. Tuning around she was about to run when she felt the chains wrapped around her totally immobilizing her.

She fell to the ground gritting her teeth in annoyance and trying to get free of it but it was no use. The man stood in front of her chuckling as he saw her trying to get free which was completely pointless "You really like struggling don't you, well don't worry your death will be struggling as well" The said and pulled out his kanata "Any last wishes girl?"

"Who are you?" she hissed again, but this time the man gave an answer " Madara, Madara Uchiha" her eyes widen as she heard the name, Madara as if the Madara Uchiha the founder was the one who killed them all and yet _his_ own people.

Before she could say anything else she felt a sting on her stomach, looking down she saw blood running out of the open wound. The chains freed her but still she couldn't move " Good luck for the time being on Earth" he said and walked away disappearing in darkness.

Tears ran down her cheeks, the pain was growing second by second. Darkness started to surrond her, she started recalling her life, the people she met, the person she had loved. "Itachi-kun" she mumbled, more tears rolling down before she gave up.

o0o

"I'm here" Izumi's eyes fluttered open as she heard the voice. Looking to her left she found him sitting right next to her, his left hand slowly caressing her cheek while the other hand was on her stomach more particularly on the wound.

Without giving any other second she hugged him like the was no tomorrow and her sniffs became loud cries " It was _'sniff'_ so real _'sniff'_. I fe..' _gulp'_ felt like I would ' _sniff'_ die" she herself couldn't understand what she had juat said because of the constant sobs and hicups between the sentence.

But she knew it was more than anything for Itachi to understand what she was trying to say." It's alright, I'm here now don't worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you not again". he said softly while rubbing her back. Soon the cries went off as she calmed down.

She looked at him and he smiled at her before kissing on her lips which she returned equally. Laying her down he covered her with the sheets and sat near her head side while saying some good things to make her smile.

He bent down to kiss her on forehead and wished her good night with a promise to be right here when she'll wake up. She smiled back before mouthing a _'thank you'_ and closed her eyes.

After a while the door opened, Itachi looked across the room and saw sasuke peeping through the door with a worried expression on his face " Is everything all right? I heard crying" he asked in a low tone only to get a nod from Itachi " It was just a nightmare but it's alright now, go and sleep you have your class tomorrow and don't worry I'm here". Sasuke visibly relaxed and nodded before saying good night and heading to his bed.

Itachi looked down at her sleeping figure, he couldn't help but wonder how beautiful she was and it hurted to see her cry like this, all because of that man. His blood boiled as he remembered that day.

 **Flashback:**

"Do you understand your mission?". Itachi sat in front of the third Hokage, his two teammates and Danzo and heard the later one giving him the command.

Itachi turned to the third Hokage "Hokage-sama isn't there any other way to deal with it, I'm sure you can come up with something" he almost pleaded his voice almost cracking.

"Didn't you heard what I said just now? That is your mission and you will complete it" Danzo snarled. Itachi glared back at the older man his sharingan active there was so much he wanted to say, about him his clan and not to forget about his best friend but the only words escaped his mouth were " I don't take orders from you".

Everyone excluding Hiruzen gasped on the boy's tone and how he dejected Danzo. Before the situation could move any futher Hiruzen raised his arm silencing everyone "Itachi is right, murdering a whole clan is insane. There are many who aren't involved in the coup including the new born infants and many children." he exhaled the smoke "I won't allow this to happen, we will take different measures".

"This is insane, you'll pay a big time for this Hiruzen" Danzo growled before storming out of the office quickly folloed by the two elders.

o0o

Danzo stormed in his underground root office cursing the Hokage. All his plans were starting to fall apart he would not be able to get his hands on the sharingan if this goes on.

"Getting irrited on how your plan bach fired you eh? Danzo" said a mysterious voice from the shadows. Danzo almost jumped out of his seat hearing the voice and turned towards it "Who is it?" he growled "And how did you make it here?".

The man chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. The black robes and those red clouds with the same orange mask "We are a group of ninjas and we call ourselves Akatsuki, and I'm the leader named Madara Uchiha". Danzo's eyes widen hearing the name his body started to shake as he looked into the lone sharingan he had.

"Don't worry Danzo, I'm not here to kill you rather I would like to make a deal with you" thw man said in his yet calm persona. Danzo raises his eyebrows"Deal?" he askes and got a nod from Madara.

"I will execute what you have planned i.e kill the Uchiha clan but in return you will have to tell me about orochimaru's hideout" the man said and took a seat on the chair.

Danzo looked at the man in fornt of him, it was still hard to believe that he will kill his own people, his own clan which he'd himself founded, curiosity got the better of him as he looked at the man and asked " You'll kill your own people". The only only response he got was loud laughs from him.

Madara laughed maniacally before looking at him" I gave up on them when they dishoned me from my own clan and this can still be a good opportunity for revenge. So waddaya say?" he asked and stretched his hand forward to make the deal.

Taking a few minutes Dano battled in his mind that if he could trust a guy like him but on the other hand if he was true he could finally get the things he has always wanted for. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he proceeded his hand out and met with his "Deal".

o0o

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes eyes as he looked the dead bodies in front of him. _Did lord third tricked me? was that all a lie?_ shaking his thoughts off the ran towards his house, he had to find if his parents and Sasuke were still safe.

Before he could even take a step more he heard soft mumbling, it was like someone was calling out his name. Turning around he searched for the voice and when he reached it he couldn't really move.

There she lied on the ground, blood running out of the wound on her stomach and mumbling out his name. Quickly rushing to her side he took her in his arms "Izumi..Izumi open your eyes" he yelled but it was no use.

He quickly checked her pulse which for his

sake was there low and weak but it was there. Not wasting any more time he made a clone and told him to take her to the hospital as soon as possible as he still had to see his own family.

The two Itachi's jumped on different side as the clone headed to the hospital with Izumi in his arms while the original to his house.

As soon as he reached his house he saw him standing, the man with the mask standing about 10 meters away from Sasuke who was kneeling on the ground and crying on his parents body while the man was laughing "Look at you, your parents would be really sad to see you here like this crying...hmmm don't worry boy I'll soon send you to meet them as well" the man said said and threw his chains at him.

"Amaterasu" Madara's eyes widen as he saw the chain getting burnt by black flames. Narrowing his eyes on the user he saw a couple of Mangekyo Sharingan glaring at him.

Just before anything else could happen a mysterious black and white creature appeared on his side " My lord, we have all the information...it seems our mission is over." he bowed in front of him.

"Ah zetsu I was really starting to enjoy myself, it would have been a Mangekyo vs Mangekyo battle ' _sigh_ ' well anyway before we leave here's a gift for the little one" he smirkled and stared at Sasuke, his eyes changed into Mangekyo and Sasuke fell on the ground.

Itachi stood there dumbfonded what had happened but he didn't let his hard down "What did you do?" he growled back and got soft chuckles from the man " The boy saw his parents getting killed for 72hrs you should take care of him rather than growling at me" he said before using a teleportation jutsu to get outta there.

Quickly turing around he saw Sasuke on the ground and kneeled in front of him. He brushed his hairs but he couldn't do a thing, he looked at the side and saw his parent's dead bodies on the ground.

"Itachi" a voice snapped his attention. Turning around he saw kakashi standing with his ANBU gear " I met your clone on the way of hospital, how did this all happened here?"he asked as he turned and looked at the bloodied mess.

Itachi was shocked, he didn't even remembered if he got his clone's memory back. He opened his mouth but was interupted as Sasuke cringed "Kakashi-sempai I've to take Sasuke to the hospital first" the said man nodded before ordering his teammates to investigate the area and left with the siblings.

o0o

It had been about 10 minutes since Itachi arrived in the hospital and told the doctors to look at Sasuke. For his sake Izumi was out of danger, she had lost too much blood but still she survived somehow.

On the other hand Sasuke was still unconcious and the doctors had clearly said that there were no wounds on his body, whatever the problem was it was mental. It can be trauma, or depression or anything else since one can only assume to watch their parents die for continous 72 hrs.

Itachi was still out zoned when he felt a hand on his shoulders, turning around he saw the Hokage and his ANBU gaurds standing behind him. Before he could even mutter a word the Hokage raised his hand and motioned them to the empty room. Nodding in response the Uchiha followed the Hokage, stepping inside the third lockes the doors and put on a barrier so the talk never leaves the room.

"Itachi, first I want to tell you that I stand what I said I would never allow this to happen and I didn't allowed it, I have no hand in the incident that happened. I know you are doubting me but I can prove you, Kakasi here was with me since you left and eve.."

"I don't doubt you Hokage-sama, I never could. I know whose doing it is but I feel so helpless that I have no proff of it" the Hokage sighed and nodded. The boy was right there was no proof that it was Danzo's doing.

"I don't know what I can do for you after all this, I feel very guilty that you had to face this day... Itachi let me know if there is anything I could do for you".The old man said, the guilt was clear in his voice.

Itachi bowed "Thank you Hokage-sama, and you don't have to feel guilty at all I know if you had the knowledge you would have stopped it. And can I report all this tomorrow...I'm kinda off right now" the Hokage nooded " Take your time Itachi, and please let me know if you need anything" the said Uchiha nodded uchiha nodded and the Hokage left the room.

"I'll come around later" Kakashi said and kept a have on his shoulder " I know you aren't the talkitive type but If you want to talk you know where to find me" Itachi nodded with a sad smile "Thank you sempai".

Once everyone had left Itachi silently sat on the side of the room, the bridge that were blocking his tears finally broke. He cried harder and harder, he couldn't save them, he failed them all. His cries became louder and louder untill sleep surronded him, the only thing he could do now was wait... wait till they wake up.

o0o

A day later Izumi had woken up, as much happy as she was to see she was alive at the same time the sadnees of the death of all of her clan was unbearable. Itachi had sat beside her all day as she weeped in his arms, he knew he had to strong at least for now.

It took a week worth for Sasuke to get up and as Itachi had expected he was broken to threads. He didn't knew what to do, whenever he talked to Sasuke it was like talking to a rock. He was more than glad that he had Izumi with him, she did it within minutes what Itachi was trying to do for hours. She hugged him close while he kept crying and telling all what had happened.

Itachi knew his father was strong, stronger than himself and wouldn't let Sasuke or mother get harmed and as he expected he was right. Sasuske told them what really happened how father was giving the masked shinobi a hard time but it all went to waste when the other man(Zetsu) snuck behind and took hostage of him and threatened to kill him. He said that his father quickly surrendered pleading not to harm him which were the last words he ever spoke.

His mother went to rescue Sasuke but the result was the same. Sasuke cursed himself for being a burden and for being the cause of their deaths and went on crying held by Izumi in her arms sleep took over him.

Soon as they were discharged from the hospital the trio went to the Hokage tower where Naruto was already present. As soon as he saw them he ran towards Sasuke and hugged him. If it was any other day Sasuke would have best the crap outta him but today he gladly accepted it. Izumi smiled before kneeling down and embracing the two boys.

Itachi smiled and turned to the Hokage asking for permission to leave the Uchiha district for good and settle somewhere else, the place had too many memories which would only open the fresh wounfs more often.

Hiruzen was glad to hear what Itachi had said, on the contrary he had hoped that Uchiha heir won't demand to leave the village because of the pain the village had caused him.He quickly accepted the request and asked Naruto if he had a good place in mind only to get a grin by the blonde.

Within a couple of days they had moved next to Naruto's appartment was good for both of them as Naruto didn't had to alone anymore and Sasuke will still have someone around him.

A few months later he had finally asked Izumi out for a date and that too by the recomendation of his little brothers which she gladly accepted. Life was good as it was now for him but he had a goal now. A goal that he would make the man pay, pay for what he had done to him, his family and his clan.

o0o

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and feelt something heavy on his chest. Looking down he saw her girlfriend smiling at him, she got up and gave a peck on his lips "Good morning".

"Did I sleep too long?" she shook her head and pointed at the watch which read 06:00. He sighed before looking back at her "Don't you think we should get up and avoid being late" he asked her.

She shook her head and laid it on his chest "I think we won't be late. It's still early to get up." she said closing her eyes. Itachi chuckled "Still early to get up or you don't want to get up?"he teased her and got a punch on his arm.

"A couple of minutes won't hurt Itachi-kun" she whined and pouted. Itachi shook his head and shighed " A couple of minutes you say? well looks like my brothers will have to leave without breakfast today" he said with a smile while the girl giggled before tightening her hold on him.

o0o

And done... I tried to make it as good as i could so please bear with me. I hope you guys liked it so please leave a review which I'll be looking forward to...well see ya guys next time...untill then.

 _burninghell;)_


	6. Meeting The Harunos

Hey everyone I hope you guys are liking the story as far as it is till now...well here's the next chapter so sit back and enjoy ;)

 **o0o**

 **Meeting The Harunos:-**

"Troublesome uchiha" Shikamaru groaned for the hundredth time this day. It was the weekend and like any normal person Naruto and Sasuke along with their friends were sitting and having fun at the Uchiha's apartment.

It was going all well until Shikamaru offered a game of shogi to Naruto, not being one of the biggest fan of the game the blonde gladly rejected it.

Right now Shikamaru was having that shogi game with Itachi who seemed to have an upper hand at the very moment. He sighed again, if he knew things were going to be this troublesome he would have never accepted Itachi's offer.

On the other hand Itachi had a smirk on his face even though he was a kid he was so much like his father "Give up Shikamaru, you can't save your king". Not paying attention to the Uchiha's word Shikamaru joined his hands and focused again on the board.

On the other side of the room Izumi had a smile on her face as she saw Naruto showing everyone how to make seals.

"And lastly this...ok all done" said Naruto and placed the seal on Sasuke's hand. The later looked at the seal it looked a bit weird to have those writting on your hands.

Looking back at the blonde he raise his eyebrow " You sure this will work dobe?". Listening the words the blonde scoffed "Just channel your chakra in the seal and see for yourself teme".

The Uchiha did as he was told to, as soon as the chakra was channeled a kunai popped out of the seal and he swiftly caught it. The room went silent for a while as everyone looked at the scene in awe with big round anime eyes

Naruto smirked, this was the excat reaction he wanted to see from his friends. Turning back to the Uchiha he grinned "So teme you like it?" he asked and only fit a dumb nod from the later.

"Where did you learn this seal from Naruto-kun? and why this sudden interest in seals?" Izumi asked. Naruto smiled and took a book out of his jacket pocket and placed it on her hand.

 _'The basics of fuinjutsu: seals'_ she read aloud and looked back at the blonde.

Naruto nodded "You see this other day I went to see old man Hokage homage add asked him about my mother and her Clan. He told me about her and the Uzumaki clan and also about their mastery of seals, and he also explained the various uses of seals in our everyday life from as simple as sealing a kunai to as complex as sealing a tailed beast" he stopped and rubbed the back of his head before continuing "and you know how these kinda stuff get me all rilled up, so I asked Yugao-neechan about it and she gave me that book" he finished while pointing at the book in Izumi's hand.

"That is correct that the Uzumaki's were almost natural when it came to fuinjutsu and kenjutsu" Itachi butted in " but the fourth Hokage even though he wasn't an Uzumaki was a master of seals, and I dare say that he was even better than your mom Naruto" he finished grinning.

"Wow, so does Naruto also is a natural when it comes to seal?" asked Ino and got a nod from Itachi "It would seem so Ino, even I wasn't able to do these seals simply by reading from books"

"Yes and you know Itachi-kun was called a genius who comes only once a decade" said Izumi. Everyone turnes to the older Uchiha who was blushing a little bit "It was just a compliment Izumi, you know there are better ninjas than me in the village"he said looked away trying to hide the blush.

"Alright everyone enough talk, we're going to have dinner outside today as promised and Itachi-kun will be paying" Izumi said clapping her hands. Everyone cheered with her except Itachi who had tears running down his cheeks "Why me?".

o0o

The group had an argument fr almost half an hour about where to have dinner, the first place was said to be at Ichirakus which was totally ignored much to Naruto's dismay. Second place was at some newly opened resturant which was also rejected.

Right now the group day in the BBQ shop waiting fr their order to arrive at the table

Itachi sighed, he knew he was in for a long bill today. Others didn't bother him that much the only one he was afraid of was sitting in front of him-Choji Akimichi.

Itachi knew about the appetite of an Akimichi and espicially when it came to BBQ. They were like a second Naruto while eating Ichiraku ramen.

He looked at the Akimichi in front of him, only a view of his expression made a shiver run down his spine. Those hungry eyes and the drool escaping his mouth were enough to scare a man to hell.

On the other side of the table Izumi had asked Ino about their academy and new friends they made. Izumi was happy to hear that they had made Sakura her friend and the bullies didn't tried anything now.

"So why didn't you guys invite her as well, I mean she is your friend right?" she asked looking at Naruto. The said blonde shuggered "I told Ino to ask her but she refused I guess" he said as every head turned towards Ino.

Ino on the other hand had wide eyes and an open mouth, she had totally forgot to ask Sakura to come with them. "I forgot to ask her" she said with a sigh.

"It's alright I just wanted to meet her as Naruto-kun told me how beautiful she is" the Uchiha said teasing the blonde.

Naruto turned away trying to hide his embrassment " I just told you that her pink hair and green eyes match perfectly" he scoffed. Izumi smiled "Oh but Naruto-kun also says that she has a sweet voice and she's very cute" she said with a pout.

Everyone had their jaws on ground even Sasuke "Did Naruto just complimented a girl?" asked Ino in a a surprised tone and got a nod from others.

Naruto quickly got up and bowed "I'm going to the Ichirakus, see you guys later" he said and dashed out of the shop before anyone could say anything else.

As soon as he left the group burst into laughs "Oh god it's so much fun to tease him" Izumi said getting a nod from everyone.

o0o

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha getting a few bows from the people and a few glares from the others. He thought about what Izumi had said back at the shop he didn't remember saying Sakura was cute and her voice was sweet.

It hit him, he never said this things they were just teasing him. " Aww nan not again" he groaned. How big of a stupid was he and how in th...

"Naruto-kun?"

He stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice turning around he saw Sakura standing behind him with a box in her hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head " Ah well you see I was going at the Ichirakus to have ramen for dinner" he said smilling.

Sakura sweatdropped, did she really heard him right "Ramen? and fr dinner?" she asked and got a nod from the blonde.

"Ichiraku ramen is the best, I mean you already know that right?" he asked while the later shook his head.

Naruto's eyes widen "You haven't eaten Ichiraku ramen in your whole life?" he asked in disbelief. she chuckled nervously before shaking her head again.

The next thing that happened made Sakura turn deep red, Naruto caught her hand and started to walk towards his destination with her hand in his. "Na..Na ru..to-kk un? " she stuttered while Naruto shook her head.

" I can't believe you haven't eaten Ichiraku ramen ever, but don't worry as your friend I'll make sure you get to know how great Ichiraku's ramen is" he said with pride to which she could only nod dumbly.

Soon the two arrived at the shop, Sakura had to admit the fragnance coming from inside smelled really yummy.

"Well well if it isn't my two brilliant students, and that too on a date"

The duo turned around and saw Iruka standing behind them with a smile on his face. The young ones blushed on hearing the word _'date'_ but instantly shook it off.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here? and for your information it isn't a date I'm just here to show Sakura how good the Ichiraku ramen is" the blonde said with a nod.

Iruka chuckled "Well I must admit Ichiraku ramen is really something special and to answer your question Naruto I'm here for ramen as well, looks like a little of you had rubbed me off" he said rubbing the back of his head like Naruto.

Sakura giggled as she watched the older version of Naruto and the the real Naruto rubbing the back of their head in the same fashion, she wondered what relationship Naruto had with Iruka, because it surely didn't looked like a teacher-student relation to her. Before she could think something else a hand pulled hers looking at it she saw Naruto smiling and pointing at the Shop, she smiled with a nod and stepped in leaving her thoughts out.

"Man I'm stuffed" said Naruto finishing his 5th bowl of ramen. Turning around he was Sakura was eating her second bowl, he grinned at her "Isn't it the best" he asked and got a nod from the later.

"I never knew ramen can be this tasty, I totally love it" she squealed and digged in to finish her second bowl. Iruka on the other hand smiled while finishing his own bowl " Alright you two it's getting late you should go home, leave the bill to me. And Naruto you better walk Sakura home or else I'll tell Izumi that you left a girl alone at this time of night" he said the last part a little sternly.

Naruto saluted his sensei with a smile " Hai, and thanks for the ramen sensei I'll pay you when I become the Hokage" he said making Sakura giggle.

o0o

It was silent and dark, Naruto and Sakura were walking towards the later's house while having small conversations. Sakura on the other hand was having a headache due to the constant bugging of her perv inner self.

"So what's the deal with your forehead?" he asked almost surprising her. She stopped walking and looked at him was he trying to make fun of her as well?, but to her relief Naruto continued "I mean Ino told me that those bullies back then were bullying you about your forehead and hair and that it has happened more than once".

She looked down and nodded "They say my forehead is huge and my hair have bubblegum like appearance" she said in almost a whisper.

Hearing those words Naruto scoffed, he looked at her who was watching him in shock "I don't think your forehead is huge, yes it is large but that's what make you who you are just like these whiskers make me who I am. And anyway if you ask me I'd say you look kinda cute with those pink hair of yours and those green eyes of yours totally match with your pink hair."

Sakura tried her best to hide her blush, she didn't knew Naruto was such a sweet talker. She smiled at him and nodded "Thank you Naruto-kun, I'll keep that in mind".

On the other hand warching her smile made him feel warn, he didn't knew how but watching her smile made him smile as well. "I think you should try to smile more, you look good when you see that" he said blushing a little and turning his head away.

Sakura blushed as well "Erm... okay".

The further walk went rather silent, none of them said anything but kept walking. Naruto was thinking If he had said a little too much and on the other hand inner Sakura was jumping up and down yelling on thereal self to jump on the blonde.

Soon her house came in view, the duo stopped in the front of the gates and looked at one another "Well here we are, I'll see you at the academy?" he asked and a got a nod from her.

"Why don't you come in and meet my parents? they'll be glad to see you" she asked as he turned to leave. He looked at her "Ah, I don't think it's a good idea you kno.."

"They'll really like it, come on" she smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him inside.

Once he was in he couldn't help but stare the house in awe, it looked beautiful the decorations and the photo frames and the furniture everything was just perfect.

"Mom Dad I'm home, I brought a friend with me" she yelled and walked towards the kitchen Naruto behind her. Once they entered the kitchen he saw a man in his thirties sitiing on the chair and a woman around same age cooking at the counter.

"Mom Dad, meet Naruto Namikaze" she said with a smile and pointed behind her.

She knew her parents respected him and all but the reaction she got from her parents was nothing she would have expected in a thousand years.

Mebuki and Kizashi came in front of Naruto as fast as they could and bowed "It's an honour to finally meet you young lord Naruto" Kizashi said not getting up.

Naruto wasn't really fond of all this and the way Sakura's parents moved it really scared the shit outta him. The said blonde rubbed the back of his head and the bowed in front of them "It's an honour to meet you too Mr. Mrs. Haruno. And please call me Naruto I'm no different from Sakura for you so you don't have to call me lord or something. " he said smiling.

The elders nodded with a smile. Mebuki stepped forward and kissed Naruto on his forehead "Thank you for saving our daughter that day Naruto-kun, we really owe you for that" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "It wasn't that big of a deal".

The group talked for about an hour, they got to know more about Naruto and Naruto got to know about them. Even after having 5 bowls of ramen our blonde had dinner with them because of the request of Sakura's mother.

Naruto and Kizashi sat on the chairs while Sakura and her mom were were doing dishes. "I'm really sorry about the Kyubi incident Naruto-san, your father and mother were really the bravest shinobi I had ever met." Naruto smiled and nodded, he knew Kizashi wasn't messing around and he was grateful for that.

"So are you going to tell Sakura about the Kyubi?" Naruto's body stiffened and his face fell down. He hadn't really thought about it, all his friends knew about it and Sakura had the right too. But how will she take it? will she be like others as well? or will she be like her friends? he didn't knew why but the answer to the questions scared him. What was she to him? just a friend and yet he was afraid to lose her?

"I don't know" Naruto said quietly "I mean what if she pushes me away like others?" he asked and looked at Kizashi. The later closed his eyes "If she pushes you away then she isn't worthy of being your friend" he said calmly.

Soon the females entered back in the scene, seeing how late it was Naruto stood and asked fr the permission to leave.He didn't wanted to make Izumi mad again.

"Hmm well it's really late" said Kizashi and looked at his wife "Wanna go on a walk hun? we will leave Naruto-san at his place as well just fr safety" Mebuki nodded and went in her room to change. Naruto was about to protest that he was good and he could go alone but kizashi stopped him.

"It's alright Naruto-san, we go fr a walk after dinner anyways so this way we'll be sure that you safely reached home" he said smiling "Sakura you want to co..." he turned to look Sakura was missing from her place.

"Dad!" he turned and saw Sakura next to Naruto with her sandals on "Come on whats the hold off" she asked irritatedof her parents were taking so long. Kizashi shook his head and chuckled his daughter was too much.

The walk was rather pleasent Naruto walked alongside Sakura and not to much behind were Kizasi much behind were kizasi and Mebuki.

As soon as they reached reached his appartment they were welcomed with an irritated face of Izumi. Naruto knew he was in for a long lecture but before she could say anything Kizashi greeted her and appologised for Naruto being late and told her how he and his family forced him to have dinner with them.

Izumi was rather surprised but she smiles and nodded. She greeted Mebuki as well and then Sakura "So we finally meet Sakura, Naruto-kun told me about you it's nice to meet you" The said pinkette smiled and bowed.

Soon they parted ways to their house wishing eaxh other good nights. As soon as they were out of sight Izumi glared the blonde "Care to tell me how did this all happened?".

Naruto sighed yep he sure was in for a long lecture.

 **-o0o-**

And done...well it wasn't that important of a chapter but it was fun writting..And anyways I am thinking to write a new story as well and might upload the new chapter soon.

For this story...I'm done.

Lol just kiddding...I'm done wrtting the pre ninja part i.e next time on **A New Begining-- Birth Of Team Seven.**

Until then...

 _burninghell;)_


	7. The Birth Of Team 7 (Part I)

Hey everyone, I hope you're all good. Sorry fr not updating in a while, life's been really busy and writting wasn't quite possible.

Thanks fr the reviews, I really appreciate that you guys take out your time to comment how you feel about the story.

I'd like to tell you guys a couple of things though. First, My mother tounge isn't English, so I might get wrong at few places with words and framing sentences... Forgive me fr that, I'm trying to improve as the story progresses.

Also please don't complain about small grammar mistakes, We're not writting Novels here. It's just a way to reach out to people and share one of the ideas you have in your mind. We don't make money outta it.

Forgive me of I sounded rude. Hope you guys enjoy the read.

 **The birth Of Team 7 (Part I )**

' _phew_ ' Blowing the smoke off, the Third settled down his brush. It was the painting he has been working on for a few weeks now and it was finally conplete. Of course being the hokage left him with very less amount of free time, but he was used to it now after all he has been the Hokage for _far too_ long.

Putting the painting aside he lifted the academy's report from his table. It was that time of the year, putting these newly graduated genins in a squad of three was one of the most difficult decision he had to make and he never liked it.

Although it wasn't that hard this time, he already had the pictures of the squads in his head. There was a saying in the ninja world, ' _The successor will always surpass his predecessors_ ' and he has seen it with his own eyes.

It was his job as the Hokage to make sure these new seeds get enough resources to develop into big trees, after all they carried 'The will of fire' in them. The Hokage was in deep thought when a knock on the door pulled his attention.

"Come in" putting the reports aside he looked at the blonde head peeping from the half opened door. "Hokage-ojisan, you called me?"

Smilling to the kid he nodded "Come in little Naruto, have you been well?" Stepping inside Naruto closed the door "I've been good jiji, just a bit excited about the graduation ceremony"he grinned.

Hiruzen chuckled, of course it was natural to be excited, he himself couldn't sleep whole night before his graduation. "So, you must be wondering why I called you right?" the Hokage recieved a nod from the blonde and got up.

"Well there were a few things I wanted to give you" opening his cupboard he took out a small box "First your monthly pocket money and second some of your father's belongings" he said and gave the box to Naruto.

Hearing the second reason alone Naruto's excitement went to a whole different level. Quickly taking the box he opened it. On the top was a Kunai, a very unusual kunai that he hasn't seen before. Below it was a book, not that Naruto was too into reading but if the book belonged to his father he'll definately read it. And lastly below the book was a photo.

A photo of Minato and pregnant Kushina, their hands were on her baby bump and both had big smiles on their face. Naruto smiled, it was the second photo of his mother that Hiruzen has given him. He didn't needed someone to tell him how happy his parents were at that time, their smiles revealed it all.

Wiping the tears from the side of his eyes he chuckled lowly. Putting the things back in the box Naruto hugged the old man "Thank you so much jiji". The Hokage patted his head "I'm sure they'll be proud of you Naruto".

Letting go of him Naruto smiled back "I better be going jiji or Izumi-neechan's gonna be mad at me for being late" the Hokage nodded and patted his head for the last time "And yeah about the money, you can give it to Izumi-neechan as always" with those last words he was out.

"Well that went better than we expected" the Hokage said while coming back to his seat. The last time he'd given Naruto a photo, the blonde had cried for hours before calming down with the help of Izumi.

"Yes, better than the last time" came a rather familiar voice came from the window. Turning to his left the hokage frowned on the sight of his young ANBU.

"And how many times did I tell you to come from the gate?" Hiruzen glared at the shinobi "You're picking up _his_ hobbies Itachi, and that too the bad ones. It's only a matter of time before he corrupts you with his so called _research._ "

Itachi jumped inside while rubbing the back of his head sheeplessly "Sorry Hokage-sama, I'll _try_ to come from the gate next time. And if Izumi ever found out about the second part she'll definitely kill me." Hiruzen sighed It was no use he wasn't going to change, It'll be the window next time as well.

"Alright Itachi report" the said shinobi pulled a scroll and put it on the desk "Jiraya-sama said he has found some lead on his hideouts, he'll following them" Picking up the scroll Hiruzen read it, his eyes twitched and he shook his head on the part ' _I don't need reinforcements_ '. _'sometimes it feels like I'm his student'_ he sighed. "That'll be all Itachi you're dismissed" Nodding to his kage Itachi bowed and left.

Putting the scroll down he picked his cigar, looking at the photos of the fellow Hokages he blew the smoke "I wish you were here to see how much he has grown, Minato".

o0o

Sakura sat in the classroom for what she thought to be the final time, the exams were finally over, of course being a bookworm as her friends called her, she had topped in her class when it came to theory and tactics but her skills weren't that great when it came to the physical part.

She looked around the room gazing at all the familiar faces not really knowing whose face will she be seeing fr the last time and the mere thought horrified her. She wanted to be on the team with Naruto, no matter what. It wasn't that easy though and she knew it. Naruto's Ninjutsu skills were way above any other students of the class and the only one who could match up to him was Sasuke.

She looked at the Duo one with his head down on the desk probably sleeping, while other staring out of the window at nothing. 'What a pair of carefree people' she thought to herself. It was like they were from a different world or something well considering their skills as well.

At this moment of time, Sakura felt her life was a total cliffhanger. She sighed ' _There's no point in worrying about it right now'_ she said to herself and nodded.

"Team 10" Iruka called out "Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka". Sakura nodded, Ino had already told her about this ' _The Legendary Ino-Shika-Cho_ '.

"Team 8:Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" Those three were always a mystery to her. Hinata was always fainting over places, Shino was completely anti-social and lastly Kiba well he was too loud.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Namikaze Naruto"... Ok Sakura wasn't one of the types to jump, shout and celebrate. And even if she was, the environment of the class would've definitely stopped her from doing so.

Each and every head was turned in Naruto and sasuke's direction with clear signs of surprise at their faces. She turned and looked at the duo who were still in the same position as before ' _yep not a care of the world_ ' She thought to herself.

Announcing the members of other squad Iruka said "All of you will be meeting your jonin instructor after the lunch break" and with that he left. There was a sudden moment of silence before the class erupted in chaos once again, students calling out to others, some of them walking out for lunch, some just sitting and talking.

There wasn't anything else to do, so Sakura decided to go to her teammates, but before she could a voice next to her scared the hell outta her "Hn, well It's not that bad to team up with you" Sakura jumped in surprise as she saw the Uchiha sitting next to her. Putting a hand over her heart she sighed and glanced to where Sasuke had been sitting before.

"When did you get here? I didn't even notice" she said in a rather surprised tone as she sat back down.The Uchiha grunted "As soon as Iruka sensei left. you're kinda slow, I hope you won't hold us back" he said with a scowl.

A scowl appeared on Sakura's face as well, she didn't liked it when someone called her weak. Mimicing Sasuke, she grunted as well while muttering "What a dick" under her breath loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke eyebrows twicthed, he glared at the pinkette and got an equal glare in response. But before It'd go any further a palm connected to Sasuke's face pushing him away. Naruto chuckled as he sat in between the two "Now now Sasuke don't fight with Sakura, after all we just got teamed up" he finished smiling at her.

Sakura smiled back at him "It's good to be on a team with you Naruto-kun". Naruto nodded "We feel the same Sakura" he said gaining a groan from Sasuke telling him he was totally wrong.

Naruto just chuckled and turned to Sakura " I know it's weird but I smell Mebuki-san's special pancakes and just the thought of it makes me hungry. So do you mind sharing some because I'm really hungry?" It was one of the more things she like about him, speaking frankly from all his heart.

Over the years they've became really good friends, It was one of Naruto's speciality actually-To make new friends without any problems. It was not only Naruto though Ino, Shikamari, Choji, Itachi, Izumi she had bond with all of them now, It was formed before she could even knew and now she was so grateful that it did.

To Naruto, Sakura was just as special friend as others. It was his nature to be true and completely open to the ones he could trust knowing that they won't judge him just by his words.

He'd met Sakura's parents many times after the first encounter and it was pretty easy to get along with those folks. Even though her dad was a civilian, he sure had pretty heroic tales that perked the blondie's interest.

Sakura quickly shook her head and pulled out her lunch box "I was about to ask if you guys were hungry, but you beat me to it" she said smiling. Naruto just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before they digged in.

o0o

Sakura was happy? of course she was. She was on a team with Naruto as she had always wanted and just had a great lunch with her team.

Sakura was mad? Of course she was. Their so called sensei (elite ninja of the konoha) was 3 hours late!!!!

"Where is our sensei?" Moaned Sakura "He's late. I thought shinobi were supposed to be punctual of time"

"He must be testing our patience, Sakura" Sasuke said calmly. Looking at the Uchiha she sighed " I guess..." she wanted to say something more, but decided to let it slide.

A few minutes later the door of the class slid opened. The genins turned to face the door as a head of silver hair poked in, a single eye looking over them while the other was covered with his headband and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Hmmm..." murmured the cycloptean jounin. He looked at his new genins in front of him, it was difficult to get a reasonable first impression out of them. A sleeping blonde, a brooding emo and a glaring pinkette "Sorry I'm late; I..." he weakly chuckled "Well nevermind that, meet me on the roof" with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

o0o

The only thing that was stopping Sakura from exploding right now was Naruto's hand holding hers and of course that cheesy smile. Somehow even in the darkest moments it had the power to bring a smile on others face.

Reaching on the roof they settled down in front of the jounin who was sitting on the railing. Looking at the genins settled he spoke "Alright then since we're meeting for the first time, how about we do some introductions?" seeing the three genins nod he started.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm a jounin of Village hidden in the leaves, the things I like hmmm... I like a lot of things, the things I dislike...I don't really dislike anything and the dreams for the future hmmm... I've never thought of it"

The genins looked at him with complete annoyance _'Is that what you call an introduction_?' ' _Is this guy for real_?' _'All he did tell us was him name'._

"Alright pinky, you go first" Kakashi called out. Startled for a second there Sakura nodded "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, gardening and spending time with my parents and all my friends, I dislike perverts and people who think others are beneath them and my dream of future..." her cheeks flushed "It's something personal"

Kakashi nodded "Good. Alright next, blondie." "My name's Naruto Namikaze, I like to train, learn new moves, my friends and Ramen, I really don't dislike anything and as for the dreams of future I want to become the greatest hokage and surpass my old man" he grinned.

Kakashi's visible eye widen in surprise, but his surprise soon melted in a broad smile "Well that's some dream you got there kid. Alright, the last one"

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha, I particularily don't like anything other than my family and friends, I hate almost everything and dreams of the future...surpass my elder brother."

Glancing at the uchiha one more time a small smile crept on Kakashi's face _'well you've raised him better than I expected Itachi'_ he thought. Nodding to himself he leapt on his feet "All three of you are unique and possess different traits, so tomorrow we'll have a survival exercise. All you've done at the academy has got you selected for becoming genin but this test tomorrow will be the final one" Seeing the genins nod once again Kakashi nodded as well "Okay then, meet me at training ground 7 sharp at 6 in the morning.Oh yeah, and don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up" giving a last eye smile he vanished.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura spoke up"I don't understand" She looked at her teammates "I mean how will be able to pull out our true strength with empty stomachs?"

"Hn, you're right. A survival exercise on empty stomach doesn't makes sense. What do you think Naruto?"

The two turned to see their third teammate deep in his thoughts. His elbows rested on his knees and the fingers interwined in front of his face, he kept looking where Kakashi was sitting before. "Oi Naruto". No response. "Oi Naruto". No response.

"Dammit Naruto snap out of it" _'whack'_

Sakura visibly cringed at the sight, feeling sorry for the blonde. ' _that must've hurt'_ she thought to herself. While her inner self just wanted to get out and punch the heck out of Sasuke.

"Ow, Geez Sasuke calm down, will ya?"He said rubbing the spot he was whacked on. Looking at the still glaring Uchiha he sighed "Well he seemed familiar to me as if I've seen him before or something. And yeah, you guys are right, It'd be a good idea to have a little breakfast just in case."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, a small bite won't hurt now would it? and even if it did It'd still be rather better than fighting on empty stomach.

The genins of team 7 sat silently as they saw the sun going down the horizon. They could worry about other stuff later, but right now this was more important. The sun emitting the orange rays, the silent chirping of birds, it was the best way to end their such a _long_ day.

o0o

 **AN:** And there you have it, the latest chapter.

I'll try to get the next chapter in asap which will be the part 2 of this, basically a continuation.

And yeah, reviews will be appreciated. They kind of boosts my morale to write more for you guys.

Untill then, _burninghell;)_


End file.
